


Sweetie

by Sugar_T



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_T/pseuds/Sugar_T
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	Sweetie

SM Town 后台 

裴珠泫从保姆车上下来的时候的离演唱会开始只剩下一个小时，到达化妆室的时候大家都已经准备就绪，正互相打闹着。朴秀荣是最早发现自己的，唤了一句“珠泫姐姐”便引得大家都朝这边望来。裴珠泫顾不得凑热闹，只匆匆打了个招呼，就坐在镜子前任由工作人员摆布。 

公司安排的化妆室还不错，角落里还放了一台纯白色的钢琴。裴珠泫从镜子里看见孙胜完与摄像头玩闹够了，似乎开始摆弄钢琴。 

熟悉的前奏响起，裴珠泫立刻就听出来是孙胜完曾经唱过的《Price tag》，成员们开始在她周围聚集，跟着孙胜完的节奏唱了起来。大概是对曲子不太熟悉，孙胜完把节奏放慢了好几拍，清丽纯净的钢琴音传来，少了几分俏皮，却多了些许柔情。 

围在她身旁的人换了一拨又一拨，待裴珠泫做完妆发过去时，只有姜涩琪坐在她身旁和朴秀荣站在她身后。裴珠泫在她身边找不到视野良好的空位，只好站在钢琴边上，半个身子撑在琴身上低头看着孙胜完专注的表情。 

曲目已经进行到《Talking to the moon》，从小在加拿大长大的孙胜完曲库里更多的是英文歌。时常从孙胜完嘴里传出的悦耳旋律重新响起，裴珠泫不由自主地跟唱起来。 

“I know you're somewhere out there   
Somewhere far away   
I want you back” 

一句过后，孙胜完分心加入合唱：“I want you back～” 

刚一抬头，恰好就撞进了裴珠泫的目光里。出乎意料地，平日里被粉丝戏称“孙怂怂”的孙胜完没有躲开她的视线，反倒是暧昧地挑了挑眉。一向矜持的裴珠泫也不由得勾起了嘴角。 

这时，化妆室的门被打开，忙内一声恭敬的“泰妍姐姐”让角落里的四个人都朝门口望去，纷纷鞠躬问好。只见前辈捧着相机走进来，似乎是充当临时主持人的身份。 

“那么，现在让我们来看看Red Velvet在做什么吧！”金泰妍对着镜头说了这么一句话，然后转过头便看见了钢琴前的孙胜完，“我们胜完是在弹钢琴吗？” 

或许是受刚才甜蜜对视的影响，裴珠泫不由得对金泰妍话里的“我们胜完”有些敏感，冲着镜头嘚瑟的说：“是哦，我们胜完不仅唱歌唱的好，弹琴也弹的很好呢！” 

坐在一旁的姜涩琪笑容僵了僵，暗中腹诽：姐，你管这弹得磕磕巴巴的叫弹得好？ 

“哦？那怎么不弹了？胜完呐，让粉丝也听一听吧。”边说着，金泰妍把镜头对准围在钢琴旁的几个人。 

由于与前辈的关系还不错，缓过了刚见面的不适，大家也都渐渐放开。裴珠泫建议道：“要不唱回刚刚那首吧。” 

孙胜完点了点头，双手放上琴键。 

“I know you're somewhere out there   
Somewhere far away   
I want you back” 

这次，所有人都一起合唱着。金泰妍边哼唱着早已烂熟于心的歌词，边腾出一只手拿出手机查看弹幕，这是在直播。 

“Oh my god……”金泰妍看到弹幕里粉丝发的“为什么裴Irene跟孙Wendy一副旁若无人的样子”“明明姜seulgi才是坐在Wendy旁边的人可是我只吃到了粉蓝糖”，再离开取景框看一眼，果然是满是粉红泡泡的场景。 

而孙胜完这厢，甚至已经快忘了自己身边还坐着姜涩琪，自然也没有想到自己不经意间的举动引起了CP粉的狂欢。她只是看着自己的心上人，唱着想说给她听的话：   
“My neighbors think I'm crazy   
But they don't understand   
You're all I have” 

“You're all I have～”   
裴珠泫向来对自己的英文不太自信，可是当眼里只剩下孙胜完，好像丢脸一些也没关系。 

人人都说，一个人在认真地做自己喜欢的事时是最有魅力的。裴珠泫不能完全赞同，毕竟在她的眼里，热情地跳着并不擅长却热爱的舞蹈时的孙胜完也很有魅力，但是不可否认，沉浸在音乐中的胜完尤其吸引人，整个人都在散发着光芒。当这样的人看着自己，露出明朗得显的有些傻气的笑容，眼睛里流出藏不住的爱意时，裴珠泫感觉自己的情感也即将漫出，就像是装满了蜜糖的玻璃罐，甚至不需要亲自尝试，远远看着就能感受到——很甜。 

透过手机屏幕观看现场直播的粉丝便是这样远远看着就能感受到个中甜蜜的看客，在弹幕的暴风洗脑下，金泰妍决定离开这个甜到齁的现场。 

随后，姜涩琪也自觉无趣，撤离了这二人世界，至于朴秀荣，早就陪着金艺琳到处闲逛。而裴珠泫仍维持着原来的姿势，半趴在纯白的钢琴上，队友的离开让她得以更肆无忌惮的与喜欢的人对视。 

孙胜完在裴队长难得的温柔的目光里唱着：   
“In hopes you're on the other side   
Talking to me too” 

后面的歌词过于悲伤，孙胜完停下了歌声，手上却还在动作，最后，伴着结尾的旋律，她说：   
“I love you” 

裴珠泫终于绷不住笑意，年下望过来的目光过于炽热，她害羞的低下了头，将弥漫的恋爱气息的羞涩藏在臂弯间。 

怎么，这原本让人难过的旋律现在听着这么甜呢？ 

——END——


End file.
